


Between Us

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Alpha/Omega J2 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Schmoop, Werewolves, Wolf Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen get to know Mica before the rest of the world does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Us

After a long day, Jared finally gets what he wants.

He and Jensen happily accept the fact that everyone will forgive them if they retire to the privacy of their own bed without making any introductions. Jared’s glad because introducing Mica will come with a million questions and concerns; he doesn’t have it in him to field them all.

He spends a long time in wolf form, regaining his strength and nursing Mica. The pup is active and whiny, needing constant reassurance that his parents are around. Jared and Jensen answer him with reassuring licks and gently nudging him with their noses.

He’s got a little round milk filled belly and his nose is a solid black despite his snowy white coloring, proving he’s not albino. The pup is peculiar and Jared’s wolf brain can’t figure him out. Even as a newborn, the pup is sending of strong communication waves and thoughts of “papa” and Jared’s completely in love with him. Mica had already bonded with Jared in the womb but out in the world, he’s making attempts at weak howling and blindly searches for Jensen as well. He’s just been born and already he _knows_ his parents.

The pup cries loudly for Jared hours later when he finally gets up and shifts over to human. He needs a shower and some time to feel alive again. Jensen paws at the newborn and rests his head over him, quieting him enough. He doesn’t shift because he’s not sure if Mica will understand that yet. Instead, he rolls his eyes up at Jared and jerks his head towards the door to let him know he should get cleaned up.

Jared opens the door and is immediately met with two awkwardly lanky pups crashing into his legs. Risa and Ronan are crying like they’re newborns themselves. They nip at Jared’s legs and whine.

“Hi babies.” He reaches down and scoops them up. They’re squirmy but their bottoms wiggle enthusiastically when they get a chance to lick Jared’s face. “Were you two worried?”

Risa’s ears twitch and she lets out a stunted whimper before licking a stripe over Jared’s nose.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. I was busy.” It seems silly because he’s only been away from them for a few hours but now that they’re in his arms, Jared realizes how much he missed his first borns.

Ronan gets what his father is saying and snuffles Jared, looking around,

“No, puppy. Your new brother is with your dad. Wanna see?” Jared plops them on the ground and opens the door, letting them scamper in. They almost trip over themselves and pounce on Jensen.

Jensen snaps at them, growling a warning at their recklessness and clumsy pouncing. He nips at Ronan and grabs his scruff to stop him from landing his front paws directly on Mica. Ronan whines dejectedly in Jensen’s hold and yowls.

As tired as Jared is, he stands in the doorway and watches their interactions. Risa gets down on her belly and wags her tail, creeping towards Mica. She gets several inches away and almost jumps through the ceiling when Mica’s whole body go tense and he yelps.

Laughing softly, Jared smiles. Risa looks at him with her head cocked to the side but she goes back to Mica and sniffs him. He yelps again but this time Risa holds her ground.

Meanwhile, Jensen lets Ronan go. The puppy trips over his paws and lands on his rump near Mica. He reaches out a playful paw but puts it down slowly when Jensen growls a reminding warning. He lays down next to his new brother and barks at him.

Seeing that their kids seem to realize they have to cohabitate, Jensen licks a kiss across all three of the puppies.

Jared feels safe enough to leave them. He showers, letting the hot water wash over him and sooth the muscles that worked harder than he ever expected. He washes away everything left over from the birth and towels himself dry. After brushing his teeth and drinking practically a gallon of water, he makes his way to his bed.

Thankfully, Jensen’s already in it. He’s human now and clearly waiting for Jared. Mica is curled up against Jensen’s belly letting out little puppy snores. Ronan and Risa poke their heads up but don’t move. His daughter is draped over Jensen’s legs and Ronan is stretched out behind Mica, leaning into Jensen.

“Feel better?” Jensen asks with a worried raise of his eyebrows.

“Mmm hmm. Wanna sleep for a few days.” Jared doesn’t bother putting on anything more than a pair of shorts. He slips into bed and plucks Mica from Jensen, settling him closer to his own chest without waking him. It’s weird to hold his sizeable weight in his human hands. Mica is warm and soft but there is strength in his still delicate body. “Jen – ” he starts but doesn’t have to finish because he knows, Jensen _knows._

“I know, Jay.” He reaches out and pushes a lock of hair behind Jared’s ear. “We’ll figure it out.”

“He’s – ” This time Jared cuts himself off because he’s not sure what he wants to say. He doesn’t know what Mica is. He has no idea but instead of making him feel unsettled, he gets protective of his newborn.

“He’s amazing, Jay.” Jensen smiles. “He’s ours. Nothing else matters. You hear me?”

Jared’s heart tells him Jensen’s right but there is a twisting in his gut that leaves him unsettled. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Jensen combs back Jared’s damp hair with his fingers, frowning when the gesture doesn’t melt the concerned way Jared’s pressing his lips together. “You sure you’re feeling okay? I mean…there was a lot of blood and you…” Scowling, his tongue sucks against the top of his mouth like he can still taste Jared’s blood.

“I’m healing. It’s okay.”

“This little trouble maker gave you a rough time,” Jensen says with a scratch behind Mica’s ears. The pup wakes up and whimpers. “So proud of you, Jare. You were even more amazing than last time. So strong, baby.” He leans in and nuzzles Jared’s neck.

Jared snorts out a laugh and rolls onto his side to better face his mate. Jensen’s reassurance that Jared did a good job bringing Mica into the world makes him smile and he arches into Jensen’s nuzzling. “Truthfully, I don’t think he would have come out if you didn’t help.” He widens his smile but then pulls back a little in surprise when he feels Mica paw at his nipple and latch on. “Woah! Hey!” He angles his head to get a good look at the little snowball at his chest. “Easy there, Mica.” He strokes his son’s head and the puppy slows his suckling to a less urgent pace. “You little fatty,” Jared says with a laugh because Mica is all puppy fat right now and he’s proven to have a bottomless pit of a stomach. “It’s a good thing there is only one of you or I’d run out of milk.”

“Don’t call my son fat.” Jensen says with words that lack any real heat. He lets out a laugh to make sure Jared understands that.

Stretching out his back paws, Mica squirms closer to Jared. He looks absolutely adorable. Jared’s never seen anything like him, no one has, which is exactly the problem.

But it’s a problem he and Jensen will face another day. His eyes are fluttering closed and he’s more exhausted than he let on to Jensen.

“Sleep, Jare.” Jensen says as he slides closer. Risa and Ronan go along with him. “You know I’ll watch over you. All of you.”

Jared figures he better sleep while he can because tomorrow there is going to be a while new rule book.

Jensen’s on guard.

Jared’s done his duty.

Everyone’s safe.

Sleep sounds perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just schmoop that came out...I figured some people might enjoy it. Mica's purpose (or hints of it) will actually be revealed in my next little ficlet.


End file.
